<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start Of Something New | Harry Hook x Reader by Cherry_Berry_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208761">The Start Of Something New | Harry Hook x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing'>Cherry_Berry_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Oneshots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Riding, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make your move while Uma's making her own moves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Oneshots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start Of Something New | Harry Hook x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You shrieked with delight, watching the crew absolutely destroy Mother’s shoppe. Not like we’d need it after tonight, not with Uma in the process of taking over the Cotillion. You grinned, throwing back another swig of whiskey. Gonzo and Jonas started wrestling in the middle of the dining room, breaking a few chairs. No one was bleeding so they’ll be fine. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You winced, forcing a grin as the crew broke out in drunken song, “A Pirate’s Life”, lead by my sister’s first mate, Harry. You felt small butterflies as he flexed and danced. You can’t say or do anything, Uma would kill you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You froze as Harry’s gaze locked with yours. “Oh!” He sang, practically slinking his way towards me. “A pirate’s life is a wonderful life, they never bury your bones.” He sang, grabbing and taking a swig of your bottle. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Eh!” You whined, grabbing the bottle’s neck. Harry smirked and pushed the bottle back to you, not letting it go yet. You watched in curiosity and amusement as he pressed the bottle to your lips. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You took a couple gulps until you were out of breath. Harry haphazardly jerked the bottle away after you pushed on his wrist, spilling whiskey all down your front. You felt it running down your neck and chest. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Harry! Now I’m all sticky and wet.” You whined, rubbing at your shirt with your sleeve. He snorted, mumbling something under his breath. “What?” You snapped, narrowing your eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“C’mon.” He ignored your question and pulled you out of your chair. You rolled your eyes and let yourself get pulled to the middle of the room as the music changed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The room swayed under your feet and you felt like you were floating as Harry spun you around. You felt lost for a moment until you felt Harry’s breath on the back of your neck. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was being free from your sister’s too observant eye but either way, you let yourself sway to the music. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You gasped as Harry ground himself against your ass, his hook digging into your thigh. “Shit!” You hissed, throwing your head back. Harry moved his hook from your leg to your neck, scratching you with gentle precision.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You felt too hot, it was too crowded at the shoppe. You pushed Harry away and spun to face him. He looked confused until you sauntered back close to him. “Do you,” You swallowed hard. “Maybe wanna get out of here?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He grinned wickedly and somewhere in the rational part of your brain, you wondered if you’d made a mistake. “Thought you’d never ask, dolly.” With that, he tugged you out the door and you followed, stumbling in giddy drunkness.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nearly fell off the gangplank as Harry tugged you mercilessly. Once you got in the door of his room, you were slammed against it, none too gently. “Fucker!” You hissed, craning your head back to allow him access. He nipped and bit at your neck, suckling some spots.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry snickered to himself, making you pause. You raised an eyebrow. “Ye, ye taste like whiskey.” He practically giggled. It took a few seconds for you to register what he’d said but when you did, you couldn’t help but giggle as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once his guard was down, him still laughing, you grabbed either side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It felt like you put all your years of hidden feelings into this kiss and somewhere deep, you hoped he felt it too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands came to rest on your hips as he openly welcomed the kiss. This lasted for a few seconds until you needed air. Without skipping a beat, you shoved Harry back towards the bed. “Eager, are we?” He grinned, falling on the bed, leaning on his elbows confidently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up!” You snapped, dropping your skirt. His eyes widened as you reached over and undid his belt sloppily. You struggled to get his pants down but eventually succeeded, letting Harry kick them off at the end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked devilishly, straddling his waist and grinding down on him. He moaned and bucked up into your clothed center, making nearly loose your balance. “Eager, are we?” You taunted, raking your nails down his biceps. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gritted his teeth and arched his back. Before you could realize what had happened, Harry used his hook to tear your panties off. You lifted up slightly as he shoved down his own boxers, letting his cock free. “S-shit!” You stuttered as he guided his tip up your slit and across your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You held your raised up position as Harry aligned himself with your hole. As soon as Harry’s other hand came back to rest on your hip, you dropped down on Harry’s length. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both groaned in unison, Harry from your tightness and you from his death grip on your hips. After a few seconds to get over the initial fullness, you began to bounce and set a rhythm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were a bit wobbly, not used to being on top and being tipsy. Harry was helping you bounce, moving your hips up and down. You placed your hands on his chest, scratching his arms and leaving red trails. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every time Harry bucked upwards, it hit the spot inside of you that made you see stars. “So. Fucking tight.” Harry ground out. You knew you were gonna be bruised in the morning. You were hot and it felt like you were about to bust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning forward and putting all your weight on one hand, your other hand went to your clit, rubbing and pinching. One particularly hard thrust pushed you over the edge and stars exploded behind your vision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Harry!” You screamed, jerking back in pleasure. Harry kept brutal thrusting into you, clearly close himself. “(Y/N)!” He yelled. Thankfully he pulled out in time and came all over your lower belly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You panted heavily and with sluggish movements, you pulled off and fell next to him. You pulled the sheets and wiped your stomach off, tossing them to the side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>C’mon, (Y/N),</em> you mentally scolded yourself. <em>You literally just fucked him. Why can’t you just tell him you like him?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a deep breath, you sat up and looked over at Harry who returned your gaze. “I fucking love you.” You blurted out. Nice one, (Y/N). “Since we were kids. And I can’t keep quiet anymore, Uma will kill me but that’s okay. I’ll-” You rambled until Harry sat up, making you quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry tilted your chin up and met you for a short and sweet kiss. You broke apart, resting your foreheads together. “I know, believe me. Ya ain’t slick.” You flushed at his words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll talk in the morning and we’ll sail away together. I love ya too.” Harry kissed you again before laying back down. You sat there, dumbfounded for a moment before your face broke out in a huge smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laid down and cuddled up next to Harry, head swirling with the thoughts of a bright future, completely unaware of the disaster going on at the Cotillion.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>